Necessity requires: A story in letters
by charvie
Summary: What if... What if Elizabeth had taken the audacious step to write a response to Mr. Darcy's letter
1. Chapter 1

Longbourn, Hertfordshire

18 May, 1797

Sir,

It has now been many weeks since our last meeting at which time you found it necessary to break convention and secret a letter to me. Upon reading said letter, it became immediately obvious that you believed the information contained therein warranted such a breach. In that vein I find, after many weeks of indecision, necessity requires that letter receive a response. I have taken the precaution of borrowing my father's penmanship to address this letter to you. I hope very much that he remain ignorant of his daughter's most impertinent action to date, and that the receipt of such a letter cause your good name no harm.

The principal concern around which this letter revolves is that which implicates a certain man, which I now will no longer be able to call a gentleman. To this end I am compelled to admit through the sheer shock of it, that any defense of the man by me was foolishly done. The inconsistencies present in his character could have been obvious to me should I have taken a more disinterested observation of our conversation. I now must admit to being completely taken in by him, giving him all sympathy before it was truly earned. Furthermore now knowing what I do of the relationship between him and yourself, I feel it is incumbent upon me to apologize sincerely for my defense of him. My pressing concern now centers on how to protect the family name and our standing in society from his dealings going forward. I understand his regiment to be heading to Brighton in the coming weeks so my concern may be for not, but I do bitterly resent being lied to, and as such wish to minimize the damage that he will do while in the neighborhood with us. As you have not made your dealings with him public, it is certainly not my place to do so. It should be understood that the worst of his crimes remain completely hidden. You have my word that I shall not repeat them. If I receive no response to this missive, I shall act in a similar fashion and say nothing. Should you give me leave, I would like to make known to my father that the man is disreputable, and should be prevented from keeping in society with us.

I now must address the crimes you attributed to my loved ones, where you have been equally blinded as to their merits. Their follies are in some cases more obvious then their advantages, I will grant you. However your fury with me over my sympathies given to that man without a full understanding of all the facts is equal to mine at your hasty conclusions drawn regarding my family. We both have erred by attempting to see only what confirmed our suspicions hastily formed at our early acquaintance. My mother is obviously too vocal in her desire to marry us off to anyone who has the means to securing our lives, but what you may not know is that there is a very real threat hanging over us. It is possible that you have heard-in which case I accuse you of discounting-that my father's estate was entailed away from the female line, and that your Aunt's parson, is the heir, to all my father has upon his death. Should we girls not be married on the occasion of his death, we will be left with very little. It is humiliating to admit this fact to you in so stark a language, but I should think it explains much of my mother's exuberance. I cannot speak to her tact on the issue, because it has caused me no small amount of embarrassment. But I know her, truly know her, to not wish harm on anybody. This is the woman who has loved me in her way since I was a babe, and though she vex me and I her, I will not tolerate her to be disparaged. As to my younger sisters, you are right in that their behavior need be checked, and that my father has more often than not chosen a witticism rather than outright correction. These are honest observations that I cannot fault you for, for I have often thought them myself. But what I am beginning to understand is that we can affectionately tolerate a great deal more from people we love than from people we have decided to dislike ahead of time. My sisters are very young, but they too are not malicious. From where did you think Jane and I learned anything admirable? These people, flawed as they may be, created our characters either as a response to their defects or in imitation of their qualities. I find I cannot continue in this vein for the emotions are still too painful and fresh.

Should you wish to give me leave to speak to my father on the first subject, you may write instructions to me, or to him directly. I typically distribute the post as it arrives, a letter to Mr. T. Bennet will go directly to him without my interference, a letter addressed to Mr. E. Bennet I will assume is for me to read first. No response, and I shall maintain my silence. It remains only to conclude, and wish you future good will.

Elizabeth Bennet


	2. Madam, I did not expect a response

Grosvenor Square, London

20 May 1797

Madam,

I did not expect a reply to my letter, but to receive one such as yours is not regrettable . I do appreciate the circumspection with which you write about my family. I at least judged correctly that the victim of that man's schemes would be properly protected by yourself. I give you leave to tell your father what you have learned-omitting the worst. He may write to me if he wishes for confirmation and specifics regarding the man in question's debts etc. I suspect that it is my own guilt in hiding him that has prevented me from making the situation more widely understood. It has been my habit these many years to ensure that no gossip about my family be bandied about. I had no desire for my father's good judgement being called into question over his affection for this man, nor in general any information about my sister or myself be dissected before individuals wholly unconnected to us. Alas, to be talked of not at all is an unrealistic expectation of any society, no matter how uncomfortable it makes me.

I do not wish to trod overwarn trails. I have already said too much on the subject of your family.I admit I did not know of the entail and while it does put much of what I saw in a different light it seems that the very thing your mother wishes, however well intentioned, is the very thing she prevents. My interference between my friend and your sister-and I now see that it was interference- was as much for Miss Bennet as it was for Mr. Bingley. Your sister is the kind of person who would not wish to disappoint any person, and I did not wish her coerced into a marriage she did not wish for. I have been forced to take stock of my own character in light of recent misconceptions. It is possible to hide one's intentions too well, intending to behave in an unimpeachable way, and now I am able to see something of myself in your sister.

You are right of course in believing that a closer familiarity leads to a more sympathetic understanding of the follies of those in our society. And when we choose to be pleased we generally will be. For my entire stay in Hertfordshire I resolved to choose otherwise, and cannot impune your similar decision. After these many weeks distance I am able to see more clearly my offences, and even knowing that it would change nothing, I do earnestly regret the incivility in my words. If you would accept my apology, you have it..

I have not seen my friend since my return from Kent, as he had business northward. His letters, or what I can read of them, lead me to believe that should some affection still exist in your sister, he need only be informed and he will return to the neighborhood. I too am in a quandary about how much to say on this matter. Any information given to me by yourself, I believe I have no right to share. I have already resolved to explain my own actions, but in doing so I may give away more information than you would wish. In truth when I do so, I have no expectation of his continuing friendship, but I will right the wrong. Would his return still be welcome? And may I share what I know?

Fitzwillam Darcy


	3. That you were incorrect in your judgment

Longborn, Hertfordshire

23 May 1797

Sir,

I give you leave to share what you know, that you were incorrect in your judgment of the depth of her regard. You also may include the source of your information, but only if you wish to share that much. I now see that you are generally a deeply private person, so I feel I should add explicit permission that you may share however much or little you wish with no fear of censure from me. I do believe it is best to leave well enough alone after that, no matter how sorely I am tempted to play the matchmaker. One thing that I do know about our neighborhood is that in the face of Mr. Bingley's affability, no resentment will last the first meeting. It will be much talked of, but that cannot be helped, and should he decided to renew his interest in Jane, he will be all the more forgiven.

I have informed my father of all that I am at liberty to share. He was more receptive to action then I had expected, but this may be due to the regiment so near to leaving than any willingness to act. I encouraged him to apply to you for specifics. As it stands today, my youngest sister has been invited to accompany the wife of the colonel of the regiment as they remove to Brighton. Thus far papa has been non-committal. I try to remain understanding. None of us girls have had the opportunity to see the ocean, and I have been invited by my aunt and uncle to see the lakes district next month, so I appreciate the sense of loss Lydia should feel if she be denied a trip so sought after. But I do not think an unprotected 15 year old should be much in company with these officers, especially one so completely naive to the world as she. She parades around like she understands all the complexities of life and bitterly resents anyone who tells her otherwise. Recently I have had cause to learn that the older I grow, the less I feel I know. Her's is a very trying age, especially when there are older sisters who have more opportunities open to them. The result of course is that I begin to sound like a nag, and she justifies not listening to me by accusing me of worrying over much. Jane and I have gone over and over the best way to prevent this from happening, and are still unresolved with what to do.

Surely such a long standing friendship between yourself and Mr. Bingley can withstand this truth telling. I have no doubt he will appreciate your motives as for his good, but if I might recommend emphasizing that you would not look down on his choice. It would be a dreadful thing to feel the weight of your disapproval during every future interaction. There I have stuck my nose in your business where it surely does not belong, so we are even and I accept your apology. Good day to you sir, and God bless,

Elizabeth Bennet


	4. New Censure and Scotch

Grosvenor Square, London

30 May 1797

Madam,

I find censure even in your missives. Behind the claim that Bingley's welcome in the Hertfordshire neighborhood will be assured because of his affability lurks an uncomfortable truth: My impression amongst your neighbors is of a different quality. I would prefer to say that I do not care for that county's approval, but in good conscience cannot. My natural reserve has been accused of being disapproving even when I have no wish for it to be so. But I have also found it useful when entering a new sphere that knows only my wealth and stature, as having people see me as imposing, limits the number of individuals who wish to know me only because of these things. Mr. Bingley even found me thus at first, as I had been taken advantage of in the past by people only wanting the connection to the Darcy name. You are absolutely correct in your estimation of my friend, for his happy manners are in truth who he really is. There is no real decit in the man, and I found that I liked him in spite of myself so well as to release my normal posture and enjoy his company as well.

I first met Mr. Bingley at Cambridge in my final year. He sought me out while at some function because I was standing alone and he believed me in want of company. I put him off until I realized he had no idea who I was, but was generally concerned for my apparent position as a society cast off. The next time we met was among a different set in mixed company and he stood beside me as I was assailed by various young gentlemen asking to be presented to my Uncle, and by society ladies who enjoy the sport of snagging well to do bachelors. By our third interaction I felt much more sure of his character, but watched as many people bombarded him with investment requests as it had by then become general knowledge that Mr. Bingley had inherited quite a fortune. It was like a lamb in the midst of a hungry pack of wolves, and I could not stand to see him thus taken advantage of. His family earning its fortune in trade had not the opportunity to teach him to be as wary as mine had. I have come to deeply rely on his honest and affable nature especially in contrast to my own.

I believe I wax maudlin at this point. I have informed him of everything, including my regret. I am unsure as to whether I will be able to count his friendship going forward for as expected he is quite angry with me, as I is his right. I have no knowledge of his plans so I cannot even give you the assurance of his return. Regardless, your sister deserves a courtship without interference.

I did receive and answer your father's request for information, along with a suggestion that the man in question has had many unfortunate encounters with women of every social class and income, but that he will only marry for a very large sum. Hopefully this helps. Have you considered going to the seaside as a family, to a different town perhaps? Sanditon may be an excellent choice for your mother's nervous complaint. It is just a suggestion, as we are putting our noses where they do not belong.

I should sign this and be done now that the scotch has finished itself.

Adieu

FD


	5. Clearer eyes

Grosvenor Square, London

31, May 1797

Miss Elizabeth Bennet

Please forgive the last letter I wrote and posted. It should never have been sent without a clearer eye to look over it in the morning. Hopefully this letter will catch that and you can forgive my forwardness in sharing private and I am sure rambling memories.

FD


	6. The Unusual Nature of Our Relationship

Longbourn, Hertfordshire

2 June, 1797

Sir,

Please do not trouble yourself over the remembrances you shared with me, as I did not feel importuned in the least. The story you told painted a very vivid picture of our mutual friend. I imagine that your natural reserve was tried when you had clearer eyes, as you put it. I think the very unusual nature of our relationship and this correspondence can render its contents less guarded than would be our natural want. Besides it is highly improper that I am even writing to you, so I could not reveal this even if I was the sort who would break a confidence. Anyway I rather think I've learned my lesson about gossip, rather violently by this point, wouldn't you agree?

It will please you to know that my estimable father has decided to take mama and my sisters to Sanditon for a fortnight so that they all may take the waters, and more astonishingly Lydia is quite content with this. I reminded her that with papa there, should she over-spend her pin money she could apply more directly to him. He did not thank me for this suggestion, but it won her over and there is relative peace in the Bennet household again. Now it will only be I who has not seen the ocean. I shall find a way to rectify that someday. I do however wonder what gave papa the idea? Can you speak to that sir? I had only hinted at the thought when he posited the trip, so I think he had been thinking on it for some time.

We had a most unexpected but very welcome visitor arrive just after the post was delivered. Mr. Bingley is reopening Netherfield and paid his first call in the neighborhood to our house. It was all awkwardness in the beginning. Picture if you will our front parlor, with all of us ladies present. Imagine my Dear Mama, and her chiding remarks turning effusive over the course of the call. I shall leave the particulars to what she said and how she said it to your imagining, but the call could not have been more uncomfortable for you had you seen it in person. I was able to recommend a walk out of doors, and Mr. Bingley and Jane took the given opportunity to converse privately. I was truly a negligent chaperone, because I cannot tell you what they said, but judging from his parting, they had come to a pleasing resolution about the past. I thank you again sir in setting this to rights. It was a noble thing to do, knowing what it may have cost you.

As to censure, I had no intention of bringing anything of the sort to your door with my last letter. What you choose to take from my words is up to you, but I feel it necessary to clarify my intent, as there have been misunderstandings in the past.

Adieu,

EB


	7. A policy of Non-Interference

AN: First off THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the response to this story! I have read P&P Fanfic since Republic of Pemberley days (and if you were there at that time HELLO) But I've not written very much. I got the idea for this story because it may be the only variation I haven't read, so I thought I'd try my hand at the format.

Second: there was a question as to the dates chosen for the letters. I went back and forth about this. Traditionally (read 1995 adaptation) we use the 1811-1812 dates because that matches with the publication date, but the book was originally written in 1797, and I believe rejected for publication at that time. I chose that date because it always made the existence of the militias being quartered in the country makes more sense to me because they were concerned about instability in France. Eventually Moltz convinced me to use the older date because that's the date the director of the 2005 adaptation used. I think you can make a case either way.

Third: I had thought I had finished this work at 12 letters, but the response is making me reconsider….

Grosvenor Square, London

10 June, 1797

Miss Elizabeth Bennet,

Some three days ago I received a letter from Mr. Bingley. Apparently he had a rather uncomfortable and significant encounter with a lady of his acquaintance who is fond of walking. From what I can make out of his missive, he was subjected to some intense questioning about the firmness of his convictions in general and then in particular as regards her sister, and finally whether his claim of unfailing constancy was applied to a wider circle up to and including his long standing friendships. Between the ink blots and smudges he wrote to mend the break in our correspondence.

It appears that your policy of non interference can only be pushed so far, and you may have found its edge. A year ago, possibly even 2 months ago I would have been very displeased to involve anyone else in such a private matter, but I find I only have astonishment that you of all people would take it upon yourself to plead my case. An excellent barrister you turned out to be as you apparently used his own words against him, and moved me to unbend my own nature and admit to you gratitude. He writes to take up my offer of spending some of the summer months at Pemberley while, and this you must not repeat, his angel is off to the seaside. I do wonder how his visit will work out as Miss Bingley and the Hurst's will join us there. I will be better able to observe what level of familial discord Mr. Bingley's new fervent convictions give rise to. I will, of course, be your sister's constant defender, and only hope to be as convincing a barrister as you. You will now laugh and say that to do so I must talk.

I may have broken the understanding of non interference as well when I made my suggestion of a family trip to both your father and yourself. I reasoned that to Mr. Bennet's mind having the same suggestion come from two unrelated sources would make the idea more palatable. I am sorry that you will miss their trip. However the lake district is one of the natural wonders of England so I am confident that as someone for whom nature holds much charm, will be adequate recompensed.

Adieu,

FD


	8. I trust you listened

Longborn, Hertfordshire

20 June, 1797

Mr. Darcy,

That this letter will have fallen out of one you received from Mr. Bingley, may reveal that our unconventional correspondence has been found out. It has. But for both our sakes the only one who knew of it was Jane, and of course Mr. Bingley. Jane grew suspicious when it appeared I was pocketing some of papa's correspondence. I was pressed to give an accounting for myself, which properly scandalized her. I gave only a faint outline of the nature of our correspondence and she called me quite sly but, and these are her words," Mr. Darcy is a man of such unimpeachable character that the contents of the letters could only be deemed quite necessary", and thus she left me to do as I needed but to try and be more careful. Now if you haven't yet read Mr. Bingley's letter you should put this one down and read what he says.

I trust you listened to my advice, and now you know the happy news. has made an offer for my dearest Jane and she has accepted. They are truly impossible to be around now. Their affection for each other, now freely shown, is a hindrance to the excellent conversation the three of us used to have. He is reading over my shoulder as I write. He wishes to show how seriously he takes his duty as elder brother. I've never had a brother so the experience is sure to be enlightening. There he goes now to leave me in peace, trusting me to write nothing scandalous that might make him regret his decision to keep our secret.

The whole family is filled to bursting with glad tidings, preparing for the seaside has distracted Lydia from the officers, and this engagement has prompted mother to sit down with Lydia and explain that while she has tolerated and encouraged a little 'fun', officers in the local militia would not make a reasonable enough living to be considered a prospective life partner. So there you have it; out with the officers in with the sea bathing.

I, on the other hand, had mildly disappointing news. My uncle's business interests cannot do without him for nearly as long as he had expected so we will be cutting our trip short and not making it all the way to the lakes this year. We will still journey north, just not as far. I find I am able to content myself well enough as I have not been further north then -shire. I am determined to be delighted, and as we agree that is half way to loving the trip before we have even left. Anyway it is the company one keeps on the journey that makes it memorable, and I dearly love my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. To have them all to myself will be pleasure enough for me so long as there are paths to walk.

The whole family will depart for our destinations on the 1st of July. Should you need to reach me Charles gives me to understand that he will pass along, unopened (Is he trustworthy in this?) anything you feel needs my attention.

Sincerely,

EB


	9. How did you know?

AN: I've had a couple of comments that question the propriety of this letter writing business. And yes, they really shouldn't be writing to each other. In the beginning I wanted it to be clear that they felt that the spirit of the law would not be violated in a letter to "clear the air" and come to an agreement with what to do with important information. It should be clear by now that, they want to talk to each other and keep finding excuses to follow up on just one more thing. As to whether they would be forced to marry should her dad find out, I doubt it. It's not like Lydia's cannon blunder, this one is very easy to cover up. And Mr. Bennet really would rather not exert himself so far as to read Lizzy's letters, partly because he trusts her judgment.

Pemberley, Derbyshire

3 July, 1797

Dear Miss Elizabeth Bennet,

How did you know that I would read the falling packet first? I am delighted for my friend, and have told him so in person now that he is here with me at Pemberley. You had left your direction with him. This explains why you now read what looked like a miss-directed letter that was addressed to your sister. Your attitude toward the change in plans does you credit, and I shall endeavor to model this in the future. Change is not avoidable, thus to face it with contentment is an admirable goal. Even so, I am sorry you will miss the Lakes. Perhaps next summer you can convince your family to travel there, should this seaside excursion leave them with a taste for travel.

Bingley arrived Tuesday last week and his sisters and Hurst arrived only yesterday. As I write this Miss Bingley is asking about this letter's contents. So for my purposes I am writing to my man of business in London about selling out investments in wool securities and purchasing against an anticipated rise in corn prices. Miss Bingley waxes poetic on my letter writing, I'm sure you remember and it is all Charles can do to keep a straight face, as he knows what I am actually about. You did not actually mention many details of your travel plans, but if you make it far enough north to tour Chatsworth House I'd like to hear you opinion of the waterfall and fountains, of which I know the Duke to be quite proud of.

My sister also arrived home with Miss Bingley and the Hursts, and it will likely not surprise you that having her close by eases my concern for her. Her natural shyness was obviously tried from her journey in so confined a space with her traveling companions. She will not speak out when Miss BIngley goes too far. Since last summer, she seems to have lost much of her confidence. Even now she looks to me all the time as judge of what she should occupy herself with next. I have the opposite problem with my sixteen year old sister than you have with yours. I cannot frown about even the weather without her believing that she has displeased me. I remember your tempered attempt at seeing the situation through Miss Lydia's eyes, I did not commend you for it at the time, but have now tried to set Miss Darcy to better spirits by speaking with her. What she needs is a friend who can show her how to decorously advocate for her own position, and I am afraid she does not find that with Miss Bingley.

Although the contents of this letter may not be deemed strictly necessary, writing this to you has allowed me to order my thoughts a bit more in regards to Georgiana. And I thank you for your condescension in reading it. I wish you a pleasant travels for the rest of your trip. These northern counties are in my regard the best in the country, but I speak only as a native son, with my general pride under good regulation.

Yours,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	10. One or two, maybe even three new things

AN: Well readers, I messed up. As was kindly pointed out in the reviews, I referred to Bath UK as being a seaside town. I'd like to make some excuse about being American, but really I google checked everything else. And here is the embarrassing part I just always assumed that "taking the waters" was a euphemism for swimming in the ocean. My very own 'Mr. Darcy' made a great deal of fun of me for not knowing that the town is famous for hot springs. So I have been properly humbled ;). But my mortification is your gain, I fixed the old chapters by sending the Bennet's to Sanditon (Jane's very own fictional seaside town) and to make up for my faux pas will post the rest of the letters to the very end.

Bakewell, Derbyshire

19 July, 1797

Dear Mr. Darcy,

I apologize for the time between letters. Yours only now has caught up with us. I did actually think that it was a letter meant for Jane herself until I noticed your seal on the back. Very clever of you and Mr. Bingley. You ask how I should know which letter you would read first, and I must reply with my own question. How did you know that I would laugh and tell you that to be a defender of Jane you must first talk? I will tell you honestly that before I read that line, I had already said exactly that out loud. My laughter at your guess then nearly brought my sisters in to see what had me so amused. I think this writing each other has taught each of us one, two, maybe even three new things about the other.

I feel acutely the struggle of your estimable sister at her journey home. But you know me well enough that I may have said a thing or two to quiet the ride. Sixteen is such a difficult age. I confess that I had without any additional misadventure also lost my confidence around that age. And she having endured much worse than having an extraordinarily beautiful sister. Age and resolve will cure her of it eventually, especially if she knows her value to you.

Have you always been so amenable to change sir? I know that I have not. Now I rather like change. I like what it does to the seasons, one's surroundings should one travel, and even to a person should they let experience train them. I am greatly changed since I was an unsure sixteen year old, and in truth changed since I was an overly confident twenty. Feel free to use that example next time you speak with your sister. I hope she may see that it cannot be like this forever.

We did see Chatsworth just two days past. And I found the fountain and the waterfall to be an engineering marvel. Although it seems to be rather like nature under firm control. So while I cannot but applaud the human ingenuity behind it, I may tentatively declare our ramble up the rocks in the peak district to be its superior. For what are men to rocks and mountains? Do you see how I remain contrary? Although this opinion is my own.

Now we are on to Lambton. By the time you are reading this I will probably already be there. My Aunt Gardiner is a native to the town and has many acquaintances to visit and places to reminisce about. Uncle and I shall follow her around forming new memories as she relives the old. I am given to understand that any letters sent from there will reach you rather quickly as it is quite near to Pemberly, so I will have the advantage of not having to wait half as long for your reply as you did for mine. Please send my regards and thanks to my almost-brother in law.

Yours,

Elizabeth Bennet


	11. So Near

Pemberley, Derbyshire

21 July, 1797

Dear Miss. Elizabeth

Knowing you are so near, would it be too much to ask to introduce you to my sister? I have wanted to make you known to her for some time. Mr. Bingley would also like to come pay a call.

Yours,

Fitzwilliam Darcy


	12. Yours,

Lambton, Derbyshire

21 July, 1797

Dear Mr. Darcy

I would be delighted to make her acquaintance. I shall stay close to the inn anticipating your arrival.

Yours,

Elizabeth


End file.
